First
by Little Moose
Summary: Ever wonder how Ayame met the Gundam Pilots and what her first impression of Duo was? Do you want to know if Howard is going to live? Then read and review! Quatre and Trowa just a little hint . It's a one shot, by the way.


**Gundam Wing**

**One Shot**

**First**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I wish I did, but I don't. (Sad day)**

_The first day we met you were angry and exhausted._

"She's coming in rather fast, isn't she?" A man asked, turning to an older man dressed in a pink Hawaiian shirt. He didn't reply, but his expression was that of terror and nervousness. "Howard? You ok?"

In the plane Ayame struggled to keep her straight. "Dammit." She quickly glanced around to see if there were any free spots to land. "What the hell are there so many mobile suits out?"

"B-because they're leaving tomorrow for mission."

"Hell of a time." Ayame paused. "Listen. I'm gonna try to keep to the right, but I highly doubt I won't take a mobile suit out."

"We really can't loose any of them." The voice said. "I know it's too much to ask for, but…"

"I get it. Ame, out." After turning off her headset she threw it against the interior and focused on the spot at hand. "If I make it through this I swear to god…." Landing roughing, jumping in her seat, and sliding around until she stopped. Opening up the hatch, she quickly flipped out and covered herself as the plane blew up. While everyone rushed to her, she stood and brushed herself off—storming past them.

"Uh Miss Ayame?"

"Where the hell is Howard?"

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei looked in the direction of the crash when they heard yelling.

"I wonder if she's ok." Quatre asked, wiping away the sweat.

"Stupid, loud onna?" Wufei added.

"I heard from Howard that we shouldn't make her angry." Trowa replied.

"Why?"

"HOWARD! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!!"

"Because she has a really fiery temper." Trowa replied again.

Up in the control tower Howard looked like he just saw death when Ayame screamed his name.

"You're screwed." The same man from before said. "So what would you like on your tombstone?"

"If she asks you where I am, tell her I'm in Korea." Howard said, rushing to the door, but froze when he saw Ayame leaning against the frame.

"Where do you think you're going, Howard?" Ayame asked, evilly smiling, but everyone else (that was new to the group) that that she was just happy to see him. "I missed you so~~ much."

"A-Ayame, listen. I swear I had no idea that—."

"You were sending me on a suicide mission?" Howard gulped. "That the base _was,_ in fact, heavily guarded and that OZ was occupying it?"

Howard is now in a chair, trembling scared for his life.

"Not only did you send me on a suicide mission, but you _lied _to me and gave me inaccurate information!" Ayame looked down at the old man who was about to pee his pants. She sighed. "I did, however, manage to get the info you requested, but…"

"But?"

"I want 40% more than what you pay me." Ayame demanded.

"40!? But that's—."

"What me to make it 80?"

"No! 40 is fine."

"Good!" Ayame said, genially smiling. "You have until tomorrow after to put my money in my account. And Howard."

"Y-yes?"

"If I don't see my money, I'll come back and make you wish you were in Korea." Leaving Howard to fear for his life, Ayame happily went home.

Opening the door to the safe house she realized that the TV was on. _Is Leiko home_, she thought. Then clean cold steal met her face to face.

"Can I help you with something, miss?" Wufei asked.

"Yea, you can get your sword out of my face." Ayame shouted.

"Oh!" And angelic voice caught their attention. "You're that girl from earlier. The one who crashed the plane." Quatre said, bringing Trowa and Heero in.

"Huh? Do I know…you—."

"A-Y-A-M-E!!"

"Oh sweet Jesus no." Leiko ran out of her room, down the hall and stairs until she pounced on her brunette friend.

"I missed you!" Leiko squealed.

"Leiko…I can't…GET OFF!" Ayame yelled, pushing her friend off of her.

"But-but-but-but—."

"I can't believe you're still alive." Ayame said.

"That's mean!" Leiko shouted. "How could you think that I was dead?"

"Because you're like this." While the two bickered the boys watching and tried to contain their laughter. Quatre, on the other hand, interrupted them.

"Um…Miss Ayame?"

"And who the hell are these guys?!" Ayame asked, pointing at the four.

"Oh! Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Duo and Wufei are the other Gundam pilots." Leiko replied. "They arrived here the day you left for your mission. By the way, how did it go?"

Ayame starred blankly at Leiko.

"That bad, huh?"

"Howard lied and gave me inaccurate information."

"You know why he did that, right?" Leiko asked. Ayame starred at her friend again. She knew the answer, but she wanted to make sure she wasn't crazy.

"It's because he knew you wouldn't do it if you knew all the information!" Leiko chimed.

"If he knew then why would he bother?" Ayame shouted. "He should've asked someone else—like these guys." She pointed to the boys.

"Its true he should've asked someone else, but maybe he thought you wouldn't mind." Quatre started and with every word it melted away Ayame's anger.

"There's no arguing with you, is there?" She asked.

"That's just how Quatre is." Trowa said, smiling down at him.

"Whatever. Is the bath ready?" Ayame asked.

"Yep! Although…" Leiko drifted.

"What?"

"It's nothing. Really! Go take a bath!" Leiko demanded as she shoved Ayame down the basement.

Ayame sighed as she submerged herself in the soothing, warm water—letting it relax her muscles. She went back to wondering what Leiko was trying to tell her, but the smell of the sakura trees eased the thought away. Letting her guard down, she opened up, and began singing her favorite song. The one her mother would sing to her when she was still alive. Darkness Around the Sun.

Duo's thinking was interrupted when singing penetrated his mind. Looking around he found the silhouette and began to linger towards it.

"It's a woman, but it's not Leiko or Sally, so who…" Grabby a lilly pad and a bamboo straw, he hid and swam closer to her. Once he got behind the bush that was closer to Ayame, he shielded himself from her and listened. Almost to the point of crying, not because the lyrics were sad, but the voice itself was.

After finished Ayame sighed and splashed water in her face.

"You have a beautiful voice." Duo said, still behind the bush.

Ayame snapped her head in the direction, _a male_? "Who are you?"

"Duo Maxwell." He simple answered.

"Another Gundam pilot?"

"Yea." He paused. "You're Aya—."

"You do realize that this is the girl's side of the bath, right?" Ayame asked, coldly, but bluntly.

"It is? I was wondering why the door is pink." Duo said, peeking his head over the bush, Nearly having a nosebleed when he realized that Ayame was naked, but also very stunning.

"YOU BAKA!! DON'T LOOK AT ME!! PERVERT!!" She threw a bucket at him.

"Sorry, sorry." Duo laughed, he ducked behind the bush and waited until he heard her footsteps. Standing up to only see her back, he saw the tattoo and large scar. "Where?"

"Hm?"

"Where did you get that?" Duo asked.

"Which one?"

"Both."

"The tattoo was from the gang I was apart of, it shows that I was the leader. The scar is courtesy from OZ—when I got captured." Ayame said, rather proudly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I killed all of them." She said, with such seriousness and coldness it sent shivers down his spine. Without his knowing she left.

"LEIKO!!" Ayame shouted.

"Oh shit! Hide me." Leiko said, ducking over the couch.

"Loud onna."

"What's wrong, Aya?" Quatre asked. She looked over at him and saw Howard sitting at the table and she quickly forgot about Duo.

"WHAT IS THAT DOING HERE?!"

"Ayame I live here." Howard replied.

"TO HELL YOU DO! GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!!"

Duo walked over to Leiko and Trowa who were enjoying the show.

"What's going on? What did Howard do?" He asked.

"It's long, long story." Leiko replied, as Trowa nodded his head.

_The first day I met you I thought you were a pervert._


End file.
